With Names and Hormones
by Leviiiiosa
Summary: In which a certain short Lance Corporal and a mad scientist decides a name for their soon-to-be baby. Levihan pairing.


**Author's Note:** This is my first time in writing a fanfiction about Shingeki no Kyojin especially the pairing Levihan. If there were some OOC's here then I apologize in advance.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titan. They belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

 **With Names and Hormones**

Today is a beautiful day. Yes, it is. The birds are happily chirping, the horses are neighs happily in the stable, wind blowing breezy air, and people from the survey corps whistling happy tunes as they do their daily routine. Ah yes, it is a peaceful-

"WE ARE GOING TO NAME OUR SON SAWNEY OR BEAN AND THAT'S FINAL!" A loud screech was heard throughout the survey corps HQ.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO NAME **MY** SON AFTER YOUR SHITTY PET TITANS!" It was a loud voice but somehow it came out calmly. Everyone from the HQ sighed and other made a face palm. Yes, let's not say today is not a peaceful day but an ordinary day where husband and wife screaming at each other.

"Come on, Levi! I'm the one who's going to pop this baby out of the world! I, between the two of us, have the most rights to name **my** son," says the brunette scientist and also a squad leader of the survey corps. She glared fiercely at her calm husband while rubbing the big bump on her abdomen.

The said husband sighed for the nth time and stared at his wife; his crazy, beautiful disaster wife. This is one of the reasons why he married her; to bring thrill into his life because of their constant bickering. But ever since he got her pregnant, her nagging became intolerable. He always reminds himself that it was the hormone acting up and when the child is delivered it will go back to normal. That always works for him until one day his shitty wife announced that she's going to name their child after her shitty titans.

"I helped creating this child by donating my seeds to you, four-eyes." He said calmly as he tried to make her sit since it's nearing her due date.

"Oh, yes you did. But are you the one who's feeling the pain? Are you the one who's carrying him? Are you the one whose vagina's gonna tear in half just to get this child out? Are you, Levi?!" She screeched again. Her face was red because of anger and she was out of breath.

In Levi's eyes, she was the most beautiful woman she ever laid eyes on despite her bad hygiene. But that bad habit of hers changes ever since they got married. It must be because he always made sure she bathes at least two times a day. Right now, with her messy but out of grease hair and face that was flushing from anger, all Levi wanted was to pin her to the wall or on his desk and have his way with her but unfortunately his junior has to wait.

"Look, you're just in one of your hormonal rages and I until you calm down I won't bother you anymore. Make sure you eat lunch today, Hanji, I'm serious. Don't overwork yourself." He said as he made his way towards the door. He glanced one last time to his wife who was now glaring at the wall before he exited the room.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate him right now! How can he be so insensitive?" The same scientist who, after her husband left ten minutes later, went to her superior and her best friend, Erwin and Mike.

"Come on, Hanji I know that what you're going through is hard but you have to understand your husband too." Erwin said calmly, not looking up from his pile of paper work. Mike, who was standing by the window, nodded in agreement.

"What? You guys are on his side too?!" She screeched and the two sighed and rolled their eyes.

"We're not on anybody's side, Hanji." Mike said with his monotonous tone. "What Erwin was trying to do was pointing out the side of Levi so you can somehow get the point." Hani was silent for a moment before she sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry," she muttered and pouted like a four-year old.

"Don't pout like that, Hanji. You're going to be a mother soon." Erwin scolded and sighed when tears started brimming on the squad leader's eyes. He glanced back at Mike asking him silently to explain again his sentence.

"What Erwin meant to say is that you're going to be a mother and you have to be strong. Pouting is also bad for the baby, you know." Mike explained as he grabbed the tissue box from Erwin's table and passed it to Hanji.

"Hanji, listen to me." Erwin said now becoming more serious than he was before. "Have you ever considered your husband's sacrifices for you?" Hanji looked up suddenly.

"What sacrifices?" She muttered. Erwin sighed and leaned back on his chair as Mike besides Hanji.

"Ever since you got pregnant, he hardly joins any expedition outside the walls. And whenever he does join, it was because you demanded it and you gave him a piece of your mind if he did not join." Erwin said and watched Hanji who was staring at the carpet.

"Out of all people here, the three of us know Levi the most. And I can tell you that it was not his thing rushing to a store just because you suddenly have cravings; he even used his 3DMG just to get there on time, it was also not his thing comforting and rubbing your back whenever you have morning sickness, it was not his thing to try to bring the HQ down just to find you and ask if you've eaten lunch, and it was not his thing for trying to kill Erwin for allowing you to study the titan that we captured and haunt down Moblit for not taking care of you when your leg was almost bitten." Mike explained.

After that long explanation, Hanji's chest felt heavy. She started crying but she cried without a sound which is new to the two survey corps. She suddenly remembered all the things Levi has done for her. Everything that Mike said was all true. She scolded herself mentally for not thinking this. Levi rarely left her side just to protect her. She was selfish and inconsiderate. Levi must've hated her right now.

"Don't worry, Hanji. I'm sure Levi will forgive you if you just apologize." Erwin said who now walked over to her side and put an arm around her shoulder as if trying to comfort her. Mike did the same and Hanji felt grateful.

"Thanks, guys," she said and smiled at the two. Mike patted her back while Erwin squeezed her shoulders.

"Now go get him, gurl," Erwin said which made Hanji laughed and nodded. She stood up and was about to take a step forward when a searing pain registered on her abdomen. She clutches it and gritted her teeth. "W-What's wrong?" Erwin stuttered and if Hanji was not in pain right now, she would have laugh at his face.

She felt her abdomen spasm and then liquid flow down on Erwin's expensive carpet.

"Her water broke! She's on labor!" Mike said and then scooped up Hanji on his arm and made his way to the door. Erwin ordered the soldiers who were passing by to call the medics. The soldiers happened to be the 104th trainees. Sasha, Jean and Connie went to call the medics while Eren, Mikasa and Armin helped their superior carry the crying and groaning Hanji.

"Eren, Mikasa," Erwin called out. "Go get Levi quickly." He ordered as the medics with the stretcher appeared. Erwin and Armin helped Mike in putting Hanji carefully on the stretcher.

"There's no time!" The medic said looking at the three of them. "I can already see the crown. Let's get her in a room!"

To Erwin's horror, the medic entered his room. But he could not protest since Hanji's and the baby's life was on a line. They lied her down on his plush and expensive couch.

"Okay, ma'am, please breathe deeply and then push." The medic ordered and Hanji did what she was told. The labor pains were like hell. "Great," the medic said. "Just continue pushing, ma'am. Do not stop."

A slam on the door startled everyone including Hanji who looked up to see Levi panting and horror was evident on his face. He quickly went to his wife's side and clutches her hand. He pushed away the sweaty locks of her hair that was framing her face.

"I'm here, Hanji." He said not caring if his voice was not calm anymore. Hanji gritted her teeth and then pushed.

"Almost there!" The medic squealed. She ordered her assistant to massage her abdomen down.

"Levi, I'm so sorry," Hanji muttered and then sobbed. Levi shook his head and tried to block the pain of Hanji's grip on his hand.

"What are you saying sorry for, four-eyes?" He asked and then Hanji again pushed. She panted and stared at her husband's gray eyes.

"I'm sorry for being a bad wife to you," She said and then gritted her teeth again and arch her back to push the baby out. It was a long push. And Hanji was about to give up when she felt a pop on her lower region and then a cry was heard inside the room.

Hanji panted and tears cascaded down her cheeks as she tried to see her newborn baby. The baby was covered in blood on the medic's arm; crying very loud.

Levi was speechless. He didn't know whether to cry or pass out but because he has reputation to hold, he did neither. He stared at the baby and then looked up at the medic when she suddenly offered the baby to him.

He hesitantly offered his arms and when he felt the baby squirm he couldn't help the grin on his face. The baby looked exactly like him but with Hanji's eyes. Pride swelled on his chest when the baby stopped crying and stared at him. The last time he felt this feeling was when he saw Hanji walk down the aisle. It was not a peaceful day but it was a precious day.

* * *

 **At the Hospital**

Hanji's eyes fluttered open and she saw white. For a second, she panicked for she thought she was dead and then she realized she was in a hospital.

"L-Levi…" She muttered and the said person who was holding their now clean baby sat beside her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and the way he ask made Hanji smile.

"Sore and tired," she answered and her eyes shifted to the baby on her husband's arms. With the help of the nurses outside the room, Hanji sat up to get a better look at her baby. Levi offered the baby to her which she gladly accepted. "Oh, dear kami, he's wonderful," she muttered and looked up at Levi who was staring at the both of them with love. She suddenly remembered Mike and Erwin's words.

"Levi…" She said and her husband responded with a 'hm,' "I'm sorry."

He was silent for a while before she felt him shift back to the chair beside her bed and stare directly at her eyes. "Tell me, Hanji. Why do you keep on saying sorry?"

Hanji sighed, "It's because I've never noticed and give credits to all the shitty things you did for me when I was pregnant. I always complain and argue with you a lot. I always demand things to you… and I just now realize that you did all the things I demand without any complain. Oh god, Levi, I'm so sorry!" She said and a sob escape from her mouth. Levi was silent and was considering her words.

"You were pregnant, that's reasonable enough so don't say sorry. I married you and got you pregnant; I should be prepared in what's in the store for me." He said as he clutched her face and wipes the tears away. "I love you and our son. All those hardship I went through, that was nothing compared to what you've been through. And let God strike me now but it would still be worth it just seeing the two of you together." He said and looked away when he realized how corny that was. Hanji sniffed then chuckled.

"I love you too, Levi. We love you too." She said and she felt his lip descend on hers. It was just a chaste kiss but every feeling; they poured it all in that kiss.

Hanji smiled at her husband as he sat beside her. "I'm still am sorry for bitching, Levi and to make it up for that, I'm not gonna name our son Sawney or Bean." She said and Levi smiled as he touches her hair. "I'm gonna name him CHICACCHIRONNI or ALBERT!"

"FOR FUCK SAKE!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading! Xx


End file.
